


史蒂兔与吧唧猫 (Steve the Bunny and Bucky the Kitty)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bunny!Steve - Freeform, Gen, Kitten!Bucky, M/M, beast fable, 二战历史背景, 动物童话, 史蒂兔, 吧唧猫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover short story between traditional beast fables and the settings from Captain America: the First Avenger (MCU). Sweet, innocent and fluffy. Sorry that the Chinese version is the only language version available at the time. Pls note that it is historically true that the German Nazis tried to breed super-giant rabbits for fur in the 1930's. Most of the Jewish scientists in Nazi-Germany were forced to leave their work by then.<br/>本篇是传统动物寓言体裁与《美国队长1》（漫威电影宇宙）设定的混搭短篇故事。纯甜+毛茸茸。抱歉目前只有简体中文语言版本。请留意文中所提及的纳粹于上世纪三十年代左右培育巨型兔之尝试符合历史事实。到那时为止，纳粹德国势力下的大多数犹太裔科学家都已被迫放弃工作职位。</p>
            </blockquote>





	史蒂兔与吧唧猫 (Steve the Bunny and Bucky the Kitty)

**史蒂兔与吧唧猫**

  
by Seraphina Buchwald

遇到吧唧猫以前的事情，史蒂兔已经记不起来太多了。自己似乎在一个白色很多、钢铁颜色也很多的地方，身边有很多同龄的其他兔。虽然同龄，但他们都比自己大、比自己重、比自己壮。无论是抢吃奶还是抢饲料，史蒂兔从来抢不过他们，总是被挤到一旁。不用说，这对他长大变壮毫无帮助。

后来兔子们被装进笼子、搬到一个黑乎乎的地方，又吵、又颠簸。最后摇晃停止，周围变亮。没过多久，史蒂兔被从兔群中单独挑出来了。一个白大褂老爷爷把他高高拎起来、提到眼前看，眼镜片后面露出的目光十分疲惫、还不太高兴。

“这只怎么这么小。”他说，好像是对着史蒂兔，好像又不是。“体重不够，用不了啊。唉，怎么办呢？”

史蒂兔觉得可冤枉了，他也不想这么小啊。不过他也没别扭太久，因为到了傍晚，老爷爷把他带回了自己家。家里有一位老奶奶，一只猫妈妈，还有四只小猫咪。其中最大的一只就是吧唧。老爷爷和老奶奶说了几句话，然后老奶奶温柔地摸了摸史蒂兔的耳朵，给了他一片卷心菜、一根胡萝卜。比又干又硬的饲料好吃多啦，史蒂兔尝过之后，这么觉得。

但第一个晚上，史蒂兔还是过得很害怕。两位老人卧室里的灯光熄灭之后，屋子里黑洞洞的。猫妈妈踏着慢步走过来，脚下一点声响都没出。

“啊哟，你是什么呀？比兔子小，比耗子大。”猫妈妈说，眼睛反射着黄绿黄绿的光，“你不会乱打洞、也不会把屋子搞脏吧？坐端正，并好前爪。”

史蒂兔绷紧后背坐着，尽量抬高下巴。“不会，也不会，女士。我是一只兔。”

猫妈妈默不作声地再次打量他。“很好，”最后她说，转身走开。“保持警惕，振作精神。我家孩子活泼爱闹，爪子尖利。小心别让他们伤着。”

小猫的爪子的确尖利，这一点史蒂兔后来得以确认；不过不是通过打架挨抓的方式，而是通过观察。吧唧猫举着自己的前爪让他看，跟他头挨着头、肚皮朝天躺在一起。

“你看，可以这样伸缩哦！”吧唧猫说，胡子梢跟史蒂兔的碰着了。史蒂兔点点头，胡子梢也碰着吧唧猫的。自己朋友的爪子可以伸缩，史蒂兔觉得实在是太厉害了。但很快，他的注意力就被吧唧猫的掌心肉垫吸引走了。跟史蒂兔自己黄白相间的浅色皮毛不同，吧唧猫是深灰色的，隐隐带着点条纹，只有左胳膊，从肩膀到爪子尖，都是雪白雪白的。现在吧唧猫正是伸着这边的爪子，举在空中给自己的朋友看，肉垫粉嫩粉嫩、饱满又鼓涨，四个指肚加位置靠下的大拇指肚一起算上，好像一朵盛开在枝头的小桃花。

不知道尝起来是什么味道，史蒂兔心想。他想那一定像胡萝卜芯一样是甜甜的。

然后有一次呢，他就舔了一下。

话说老爷爷每天早上出门、晚上才回来，家里大多数时间就只有老奶奶陪着史蒂兔和猫一家。老奶奶早餐通常做得很丰盛，等送走了老爷爷，自己就简单吃点土豆、奶酪和面包。猫儿们除了自己打猎的所获，还总能得到一碟牛奶和少许带着碎肉末的汤。而史蒂兔呢，只要有几片菜叶土豆皮就很满足啦。那天天气暖和、阳光很好，老奶奶在屋里坐着缝缝补补，猫妈妈出去例行巡视领地，四只猫咪和史蒂兔一起到院子里去跑跑跳跳、伸伸腿脚，玩累了就躺下来晒太阳。史蒂兔被太阳晒得一双耳朵通红通红，看四只猫在自己周围以惊人的速度和弹跳力爬高上低飞檐走壁。太阳晒得他每一根毛都蓬蓬松松地张开了，阳光从毛之间暖暖地照进来，他瞧着吧唧猫跟三个弟弟妹妹嘻嘻哈哈你追我跑的身影，忽然觉得世界简直好得说不出。于是像天底下所有感觉又安全又舒服的兔子那样，他四条腿儿一伸，咕咚一声向侧面倒下来。

吧唧猫好像一眨眼的工夫就出现在史蒂兔面前。“醒醒，醒醒，你怎么啦？你怎么了呀！”

史蒂兔被吧唧猫头顶洒下的清澈阳光照得眯起眼睛。“没事，我挺好的，别担心。”实际上他感觉不但挺好，而且非常好，简直是太好了，特别是当吧唧猫也跟着躺倒在他身边、侧翻过身子露出半边肚皮的时候。

“哦，那就好”，史蒂兔听见朋友在旁边说，听起来像是舒了口气。他等着对方再说点什么，也许东拉西扯地讲邻居小白猫戴红蝴蝶结的样子真好看、或者三个街区以外那条大狼狗有多外强中干。上次经过老爷爷老奶奶门前街道的时候，那条狗粗声大气地宣布附近有兔子味儿，挨家挨户搜了半天。史蒂兔躲在几个纸箱子后面，伏平耳朵一动不动，等着那家伙过去。倒不是说史蒂兔真的有多害怕他，虽然他身为兔子或许应该被吓得不轻；然而这可不是像上次那只鼬一样，是他们俩并肩作战能赶走的对手。就自己的话无所谓，可史蒂兔不想给朋友找麻烦。至于那个蝴蝶结，他觉得吧唧猫戴起来会更好看。

这时候他往旁边一望，发现吧唧猫已经睡着啦。左胳膊长长地伸出来，掌心肉垫向上，就在自己鼻子尖前面。

于是史蒂兔就舔了一下。用舌尖，小心翼翼。

吧唧猫没醒。有点咸。

真是太棒了，在兔子尝起来，盐比糖还美味。史蒂兔试图抵御诱惑——他大概成功了一小阵子。然后他偷偷又舔了一下。吧唧猫还是没醒，左爪一动不动，下巴颏朝天半侧着身体在太阳底下睡得正香。史蒂兔胆子大起来，索性翻身起来接着舔舔舔。不知什么时候他抬眼一看，正望进朋友半睁半闭、似笑非笑的一双眼，瞳孔在阳光下收成一条缝，更显得眼珠像两颗大大的、晶莹剔透的宝石。吧唧猫在他身边躺着，嘴角弯弯地翘起来，尾巴尖一勾一勾、轻轻点着地面。

那是段幸福的日子，后来史蒂兔时常想。幸福就是有东西吃、有窝睡觉、有太阳晒、并且可以跟喜欢的对象碰碰鼻尖。

但幸福的日子都是短暂的。

不知从什么时候起，食物变少了，老爷爷和老奶奶晚上点灯的时间也缩短了。猫妈妈只能靠拼命打猎来养活自己和孩子，史蒂兔平时吃的烂菜叶都被老奶奶仔细洗干净煮进了晚饭的菜汤。无论白天黑夜，都时不常有些嗓音语气很野蛮的年轻人在街上对着老爷爷老奶奶的房子乱叫，吧唧猫说他们听起来像那只大狼狗，只不过不是一只，而是一大群。有那么几次，半夜三更，缠着纸条的砖头被冷不丁扔进屋里，一楼的窗户玻璃哗啦一声碎了，吓得猫咪全家一起跳起来，又是弓背又是炸毛。这种时候吧唧猫就会下来看看史蒂兔怎么样了，然后他俩就拱在一个窝里，互相依偎着半睡半醒到天亮。最后那段日子里，有一天老爷爷还没到下午就回家来，眼镜碎了，嘴唇肿得老高，衬衫领子和前襟上全是血。老奶奶陪他在浴室里待了很久。史蒂兔和吧唧猫、还有其余三只小猫挤在一起，毫无理由地瑟瑟发抖。

那之后，老爷爷把史蒂兔装进笼子，从家里带走了。

史蒂兔被带到一个白色很多、钢铁颜色也很多的地方。与遥远回忆中的那一个地方不同，这里还有很多很多的玻璃。就是那种看不见但摸得着、凉冰冰像墙一样的的东西。透过它，史蒂兔看见了很多同类，他们都被玻璃分隔开来，不能跳不能跑、连转身都困难，看起来迷茫、痛苦又惊惶。史蒂兔不知道自己看起来是不是也那副样子。之后，有穿白大褂的人过来，口罩遮着脸，看不出是不是老爷爷。白大褂把史蒂兔捉出来，用皮带绑在一个架子上，拿出圆圆长长的玻璃筒，里面盛着颜色奇怪的水。史蒂兔觉得有点疼，不过他没吭声。后来变得很疼，再后来非常疼。史蒂兔被放回玻璃墙之间，他用尽力气抬起眼皮，看见了墙外面的其他兔。好在吧唧猫看不见我现在这副样子，这个念头让他暗暗地有那么一点高兴。

其他兔子身上发生了可怕的事情。他们被取走，此后就再也没回来。

什么时候，他们才把我也取走呀，史蒂兔想。

但是终究没有人来。

地震开始前，有尖利的噪声穿破空气。这声音响了很久。以前隔着老爷爷老奶奶家的窗玻璃，史蒂兔见过下雨，水伴着雷鸣从天上掉下来，流得满地都是。但现在天上掉下火来了，这他可从来没见过。他不知道这还算不算下雨，虽然也有雷声。很大的雷声。史蒂兔觉得自己要聋了。突然之间，玻璃墙破了，热气涌进来，史蒂兔眼前的一切都变黑了。

再醒过来之后，史蒂兔活动活动筋骨，决定找路回家去。

这花了比他想像的长好多的时间。不是几天、也不是几周、甚至不是几个月。好几年吧，大概。具体多少年？很可惜，没人教过史蒂兔数数。就算他是只聪明绝顶的兔子，也只能凑合数到七。

那就说是七年好啦。

再见到吧唧猫的时候，是在一座桥底下。这座桥很有意思，下头流的不是水，而是一辆接一辆的汽车。桥上也都是车，川流不息。桥墩子旁边有一条小小的绿化带，一兔一猫就是在那里巧遇。

“吧唧！”

“谁他喵是吧唧？！”

吧唧猫一爪子拍在史蒂兔脑门上，把史蒂兔拍了个屁股墩。哎呀坐着尾巴了有点疼呢。不过没关系。那是吧唧，史蒂兔知道那是吧唧。

“我是史蒂兔啊！”

吧唧猫举起来的爪子没再拍下去，望向史蒂兔的眼神有点动摇、有点疑惑。他的左爪，史蒂兔意识到，吧唧猫的左爪不再是白白的、毛茸茸的了，而且掌心指肚上粉红色的肉垫也没有了。钢铁的颜色，他的朋友从肩膀到爪子尖，全是又冷又硬、钢铁的颜色。他看上去受过伤，脏兮兮的，毛又长又乱。史蒂兔觉得胸口疼，疼得不行了。可他还是坚持说下去。

“你是吧唧猫，咱俩从小就在一起。我不和你打，我是你的朋友。”

“你是……”吧唧猫迟疑地开口，一双晶莹剔透的眼睛泛起一层水雾。“我的……”

一张大网兜头罩下来，把他俩一起裹住。

就算被分别装进两个铁笼子里，史蒂兔还想着给吧唧猫打气。他想问你还好吗，他想说我找了你七年，他想喊我们一同经历了那么多、这次也一定能逃出去。一起逃出去、一起回家去。可是众所周知，兔子们向来不擅言辞。所以还是吧唧猫先打破沉默。

“我认识你。”刚从地下黑诊所实验室溜出来没多久、装着高科技假肢的猫说，隔着流浪动物收容所的铁笼子，向着那个块头大得有点过分的黄白花兔子。

作者后记：截止到这篇报道的发稿日期前，史蒂兔和吧唧猫已经完全适应了新家的生活。这个新家是一座好大的农场，里面养着五颜六色各种动物，有的脾气爆、有的长得怪、有的个子矮、有的有点呆，不过跟史蒂兔和吧唧猫相处得都挺和睦。他们有东西吃、有窝睡觉、有太阳晒、并且——也许是最重要的一点——可以跟喜欢的对象碰碰鼻尖。史蒂兔和吧唧猫一致同意，日子很美好、生活很幸福。也许农场里的人，终究有一天会发现，这一只兔子和这一只猫活过这许多年、却还是一点没有变老。但是在那之前，史蒂兔和吧唧猫还有很多很多美好幸福的日子要一起过，七年、七年、七年、七年、七年七年再七年。

（写于 2015年3月9日）


End file.
